Telecommunications networks are formed by switches, routers, and other devices being in communication via communications or transmission media (e.g., wires, fiber optics, wireless links, etc.). In configuring a network, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), telecommunications service providers utilize hardware produced by hardware vendors. The hardware has evolved over the years to accommodate new forms of communication, including facsimile, email, digital telephone, mobile telephone, and other Internet and non-Internet applications. As technology and applications have advanced, demand for communications has significantly increased to accommodate the applications, such as video and music distribution.
FIG. 1A is an illustration of an exemplary embodiment of a telecommunications service provider network coverage area 100 that includes a central office (CO) 102 that operates to provide telecommunications services to customers. The telecommunications service provider may service customer serving areas (CSAs) 104a-104n (collectively 104) in providing telecommunications services. Over the years, two network models have developed, where a first network model is shown in customer serving area 104a. As shown, the central office 102 communicates directly or via repeaters with a residence 106. A second configuration is shown in customer serving areas 104b-104n, where the central office 102 communicates with a broadband digital loop carrier (BBDLC) 108a-108m (collectively 108), which, in turn, communicates to customers at residences 110a-110n, 112a-112n, and 114a-114n, respectively. The second configuration is generally used about 80% of the time by local telecommunications service providers and the first configuration is used about 20% of the time by the local telecommunications service providers. The reason for the second configuration being more prevalent is that significant amounts of wiring is saved by being able to use broadband digital loop carriers positioned remotely from the central office 102 in a customer serving area for servicing multiple residences.
FIG. 1B is an illustration of an exemplary network configuration 116 showing the two configurations of FIG. 1A of communications between a central office, such as central office 102, of a telecommunications service provider and residences of customers. As shown, the network configuration 116 includes a network 118, such as the PSTN, in which the central office 102 of the telecommunications service provider operates. In a first configuration, the central office 102 communicates through T1 repeater(s) 120a direct to a customer 106. In a second configuration, the central office 102 communicates via the broadband digital loop carrier 108a via T1 repeater(s) 120n to the residences 110a-110n of customers.
FIG. 1C is a block diagram of exemplary hardware within a central office bay 122 of the central office 102 (FIGS. 1A and 1B) and broadband digital loop carrier 108a. In part, the central office bay 122 includes a fuse panel (FP) 124, multi-service access platform (MSAP) unit 126, and other components, such as routing and switching components, as understood in the art. The broadband digital loop carrier 108a generally includes an MSAP unit 130 and other components 132 and 134, such as routing and switching components. The MSAP units 126 and 130 typically support different communications products and protocols for providing telecommunications and data communications services. Regional bell operating companies (RBOCs) are generally careful to support legacy customers by utilizing communications hardware, such as the MSAP units 126 and 130, with communications cards having relatively low bandwidth.
FIG. 1D is an illustration of an expanded view of the MSAP unit 130, which is essentially a backplane having slots 136a-136n (collectively 136) that are adapted to receive communications cards. The communications cards configured in the backplane of the MSAP unit 130 may be configured for a variety of different communications protocols and functionality, including high density subscriber lines (HDSLs) and T1 lines. A typical 4-port HDSL card supports 9-megabits of bandwidth and T1 card supports 18-megabits of bandwidth. As understood in the art, the slots of the MSAP unit 130 can operate at high-bandwidths, such as 10 GB. Utilizing low-bandwidth cards, such as an HDSL card operating at 9 megabits (MB), is a waste of bandwidth resources. Given that the cost of the MSAP unit 130 may range up to $100,000.00, it can become very expensive for large telecommunications companies to deploy a large number of MSAP units in the BBDLCs. However, for large telecommunications companies, these costs are easily absorbed. Smaller telecommunications companies, such as mid-size, local telecommunications companies, are less able to absorb the high cost of deploying many BBDLCs. Using low-bandwidth cards in slots of the MSAPs BBDLCs causes more BBDLCs to be deployed to service customers.